The Swarm
by princessbookwormsupreme
Summary: Harriett (femHarry) was sold to the school after her brother Charles was wrongly proclaimed the boy who lived. Follow femHarry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Aten (oc) as they take on the world. Potter/Black/Lupin/dumbles/weasly/lovegood/longbottom bashing No flock. I fixed the file error. rated T for cursing and because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The Swarm

Harriet Potter- Griffin

Neville Longbottom- Talon

Luna Lovegood- Spectra

Hermione Granger- Hoot

Ronald Weasly- drummer

Aten Black-Shade

Some might wonder how events might change if small ripples were placed on the river of time. Looking back if just some sleight of hand, everything would have changed. The Potter family is one example. In another world events changed the entire outcome of the wizarding world and the war on Itex. Two seemingly different worlds collided.

A dark shadow was seen stalking down the neat road of Godric hallow. That shadow is none other than the man feared by all magical folk. A man so feared none dare say his name. A man with a purpose to carry out on this cold Halloween night. The Potters will soon be no more.

Blasting through the door with a sick smile on his face as he heard the frantic shouts and hurried goodbyes. How he loved that sound. The foolish Lord Potter thought himself a lion when he was easily disarmed. Before the man could utter the very dreaded words, a cruel idea formed. I'll kill the children first and make them watch. With a simple stupefy, James potter was unable to move.

Now onto the real fun. The intruder slowly climbed the stair, feeling gleeful at the mudbloods panic. The foolish girl had positioned herself in front of crib. She didn't even have a wand. He should kill her now for the very insolence she showed, but a promise is a promise. Instead of killing her he simply froze her and moved onto the crib.

It was hard to believe that in that crib holds the one destined to defeat him. The problem is, which one? The two children were as different as can be. One was a boy with straight auburn hair and boring hazel eyes. Next to him was a little girl with tousled raven locks. What drove the man to choose was the girl's eyes. Avada green eyes along with the obvious power of the baby. Smirking the man chose his victim.

The green spell was shot at the young toddler, and instead hit a golden dome that had encased the young girl and hurtled the spell right back at then man. A power he knows not. Her raw magic protected her by blocking the curse and rebounding it to me. Foolish.

In the aftershock of the rebounded spell, the room collapsed. Debris flew everywhere and a splinter cut a v in the young brother's cheek. When Dumbledore came and unfroze the parents, they raced to the demolished nursery. Upon seeing the v shaped scar, no one noticed to young crying girl with a lightning bolt scar, and instead declared Charles potter the boy who lived.

Unbeknownst to them the real savoir was the ignored child named Harriett.

Because of those few differences, the world as we know it changed. Dumbledore didn't require the Weasly to get harry under his thumb, so the Weasly were not paid monthly for their "contribution to the light side". After a few years of struggling along with almost no money and too many kids, molly and Arthur Weasly sold their youngest son to Itex.

Because lily and James lived, Sirius Black was never framed for the murder of the Potters and Sirius continued life out normally. Getting knocked up every other night and spending most of his time intoxicated. It was his life style that Sirius was landed with a son, Aten Black that he didn't want. Sirius spent three years before finally selling off his son to Itex for the cash.

With the proclaimed lord Voldemort being vanquished by an infant, no death eater wanted to tempt fate and go after the other child of the prophecy. Instead to get answers, they attacked to poor Lovegoods, killing Pandora Lovegoods and unscrewing a few bolts in Xenophilius Lovegoods head. Their two month child was raised in a violent household, until Luna ran away at age four. On the streets she was kidnapped by erasers and experimented on.

With Neville growing up with both parents, you'd expect a normal child. That was not the case. Neville was a clumsy child that the proud pure bloods were embarrassed of. Instead they chose to try to "toughen him up" as the called it. When he was five and still not making any improvement, they chose to deny they had a son, and sold him to Itex. Out of sight, out of mind.

For one Hermione Jean Granger, her misfortune was bad luck. Her parents were both scientist at Itex and when they tried to retire and live out their life as dentist, they were killed and their only daughter was kidnapped for experimentation.

The most tragic story of all, however is the story of Harriett Lily Potter. When her parents thought Charles was the chosen one, and defeater of Voldemort, they went blind from the fame, ignoring their second child completely. Sometimes even outright hating her. The real savior of the wizarding world was neglected and sometimes abused, but the famous Potters could get away with anything. When little harry was four she was sent to her aunt and uncle so the chosen one can be "properly trained" or, in other words, properly spoiled and preconditioned into the prefict pawn. Vernon and petunia were enraged that her sister dumped a freak on their doorstep because they couldn't be bothered to raise her and got rid of her as fast as possible. Grunnings, the company Vernon worked was owned by a company called, you guessed it, Itex.

That is the situation of how the swarm ended up in a place called the school.


	2. Chapter 2

The Swarm

Harriet Potter- Griffin

Neville Longbottom- Talon

Luna Lovegood- Spectra

Hermione Granger- Hoot

Ronald Weasly- drummer

Aten Black-Shade

The six kids were all old enough to remember their horrible excuses for families and know that they are the reason they are in this living hell.

Aten was given two percent bat DNA and was given the abilities of sonic screams night vision, and a pair of leathery wings. At the first chance he got he changed his name to shade, wanting to have nothing of his father. Shade has straight black hair that always falls into his stormy grey eyes. Being part bat only reinforces the belief he is in fact a vampire. His personality is dark, brooding, and cold to those who try to hurt his family.

Ron was given two percent woodpecker, earning him the nickname drummer, a bit ironic if you ask any members of the swarm. His spirit was not exactly broken by the school and he is a very big show boat who enjoys the lime light. He even looks like a woodpecker with his bright red hair. His time at the school did leave him affected though. Ron has a pair of black and red wings and an ability to project force fields.

Hermione, or hoot as she prefers, is part owl. The scientist still don't know whether her advanced intelligence was from the experiments or her being herself. Hoot is a certified genius with an IQ of 300 and a habit of mind raping people **(not like that, she can read minds).** Her almost completely snow white wings with a sprinkle of black here and there give her almost the appearance of an angel, but don't let that fool you. You don't spend your early years in a dog crate and not come out different. Hoot doesn't exactly trust authority like Hermione Granger did.

Luna, who detest her original name and prefers spectra, is part dragonfly. Her sturdy, yet almost glasslike in appearance wings give her and ureteral air about her. She may be a little odd, but if you can decipher her babbling, you can hear much wisdom thanks to her clairvoyance. Whether it be months in advance or sometimes second in advance in a fight it is definitely an advantage.

Talon, previously known as Neville, is the second in command of the swarm. However, even with his two percent eagle DNA he is still a total klutz. Sporting a pair of marvelous eagle wings and an ability of healing even the worst of injuries, because many people to overlook his ability to trip over anything. Even after going through the horrors of the school, talon still contains his kindness and large heart.

The final member of the swarm is the powerful leader griffin. Call her harry and you will face a horrible death of being either burned alive with her fire powers or torn to shreds with her retractable claws. Being the only member of the swarm with a magical creatures DNA make her more powerful. Two percent griffin. **(Don't you just love irony?).** Being part griffin gives her a pair of golden lion ears sprouting out of her head and matching wings, that clash horribly with her inky black hair and green eyes that are rimmed with gold. Her protective nature of a momma lioness and take-charge attitude obviously make her the leader.

It was griffin that freed the swarm from their cages. In a fit of rage, when she was nine years old, she melted the cages into puddles of large goop and burned an entire wing of the building to the ground. Ever since then, they've been living in the woods of South Carolina **(that's a woodsy pace, right?)**. When the white coats managed to track them down, two years later, they fled to the woods of Scotland, dropping off the grid completely. Or almost completely.

The swarm was around the age of 11-12 when they had their first run in with a death eater. That year He-who-needs-a-new-name was resurrected using the philosopher's stone after defeating Charles Potter. That summer, England and Scotland was crawling with death eaters. They were no match for six angry mutants who kick butt in wandless magic and hand to hand combat, earning the swarm to be legendary to the wizarding word, but it was still an annoyance. Every time they fought death eaters they ran the risk of drawing attention to themselves. Eventually their old relatives **(they don't deserve to be called family)** would find them. And find them they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- sadly, I do not own maximum ride of harry potter (cries).

The pairings will be griffin/talon spectra/shade and drummer/hoot

Warning- cursing in this chapter

Harry- griffin

Neville- talon

Luna- spectra

Ron- drummer

Hermione- hoot

Aten- shade

Griffin's POV

Mornings suck. Why were they invented? Slowly getting up I was already fantasizing about that large plate of chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. Blearily stumbling down the hallway of our small home I passed by five nervous mutants. It wasn't until I entered the kitchen did I discover the heinous crime against me.

"WHO ATE MY FUCKING COOKIES?! I'LL BURN THEM ALIVE! I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREDS!" never in all my fifteen years of life has anyone eaten my cookies and gotten away with it. If I don't have my cookies life isn't worth living. I am not obsessed, I just have a strong appreciation. In response to my reasonable statement, all I got were four pointed fingers and the culprit trying to run. When I finally see who it is, I stop in my tracks and my fury lessened.

Of course it's Talon. Only he could eat my cookies and not die. He's my best friend and always there for me. But he's not going to get away with it. I'll have my revenge. Noticing the evil glint in my eye, Talon immediately started kissing ass, promising to buy me more today. Hoot who always had to be the practical one just had to speak.

"You can't go into town. The bakery where Griffin's favorite cookies are sold have had numerous death eater sightings." Now that's a problem. Cookies or relative safety. I choose cookies. And to ignore the disapproving look Hoot is giving me. Grabbing fourteen pounds **(I'm American so I think that's around $20)** I raced out of the house with five amused mutants behind me. I think. I can only think of cookies.

At the bakery, everything was fine until thirty crazies in skull masks began parading around. I wouldn't have been surprised to see Gerard Way on a giant parade float singing. **(If you don't get the joke look up the welcome to the black parade music video)**. We're screwed, but we have to help the innocent people. I have the worst luck.

"Fuck" as drummer put it so eloquently. Screw death eaters, if it's not Itex and the erasers, it's them. We are outnumbered five to one and someone's about to get their ass whooped. Hint, it won't be the mutant winged kids. We immediately got into a fighting stance and launched myself at the first death eater. With a vicious round house kick to the head he dropped like a rock. Without even pausing I spun around and nailed another death eater in the stomach. Unfortunately, this one didn't drop like a rock and hit back. Luckily, death eaters are only humans because if not that punch would have done more than knock the wind out of me. Before he could cast a spell, I cast a wandless, wordless disarming spell and set him on fire.

Drummer was running around taunting his opponents. God, he's gonna get himself killed by pissing off the wrong person. Shade was relentlessly pounding on the death eaters surrounding him. I even saw a few death eaters with bleeding ears from shades supersonic screams. Hoot and Spectra keep frustrating the death eaters they are fighting by knowing what their opponents will do a split second before they did. Hoot with her mind reading ability to be prepared and Spectra with her glimpses into the future.

Talon was a beast. Gone was his normally kind and clumsy disposition, replaced with a cool and hardened eagle. He looks kinda ho- no! Bad Griffin. I did not just think that. He's my best friend, I can't think that! I didn't think that. Right?

 **Sorry I know its short Ill update tomorrow with a member of the order of the phoenix's POV. Next update the swarm will meet their families again. Any ideas how they should react?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I would like to thank all my followers. I got double digits! Although, theirs this thing called reviewing. Ya know, when a faithful reader decides to give input to the author. I'm playing the story by ear and I need suggestions like**

 **Should Charles be a dick?**

 **Should Ginny be an ass?**

 **Should I make some of the parents have remorse? (lily, the Weasly children, Alice, Lupin)**

 **Should the swarm help the Order?**

 **I am soooooo sorry. I swear I had this half written on my computer for 3 months, but I failed a Spanish test and got my computer taken away. This summer I will be writing every day and posting every other day.**

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

Harry- Griffin

Neville- Talon

Ron- Drummer

Hermione- Hoot

Luna- Spectra

Aten- Shade

James POV

Today was an average day at the order headquarters. Or as average as possible lately. You-know-who is back, it's my sons fault, and, to top it all off, my perfect son is no longer thought to be the boy who lived. Instead it is believed to be my worthless daughter who is now missing. It would have been fine to keep things all hush hush, but Mundungus Fletcher told the daily prophet. Now everyone knows the true savior is not around to save us.

It's a good thing Dumbledore is so smart. From what he told me we can do two things that can save the Potter image. One, we act really nice to Harriett when we find her so she is on our side, or two, trick her into giving Charles the power the dark lord knows not. I'm hoping for option two, but Dumbledore knows best.

The alarm bells sounded, calling all order members to action. According to the reports there are about thirty death eaters attacking a small muggle town, with more on the way. According to Tonks, who was just there, there are also six teens fighting them off, but six against +30 will not be good.

Rushing to the battle, I was shocked to see six teenagers, no older than my son and his friends, fighting around sixty death eaters with no problems. A good number where unconscious on the ground, battered, bloodied, bruised, and in some cases, burned. In a matter of minutes the fight was over.

The six kids looked like they ranged from 14-15. One was a girl with brown curly hair, and were those wings? Big fourteen foot, white with black speckled wings. Taking a good look at the kids, he could see they all had wings. A ginger with blue eyes and freckles had red with black tipped wings who looked eerily familiar to the Weasly twins. A small blond girl with silvery eyes had a pair of thirteen foot glass-like wings. A brown haired, brown eyed boy, who looked a little like Frank had big fifteen foot eagle wings. An exact carbon copy of Padfoot with huge 15 foot wings.

When I saw the final teenager I couldn't stop my gasp. It was lily, but not her. She had lily's face, body and petite frame, but she also had midnight black hair huge 14 feet wide golden wings and, where those lion ears and claws? Lily's avada kadavra green eyes were the same color and shape, but were rimmed in the same gold as her wings and ears.

All of a sudden, realization hit. That is the famous swarm. Known for being able to take down scores of death eaters. The order has been trying to have them align themselves with us for years. The reports never said they were children.

Coming in closer, I couldn't help but notice they were exhausted. They should be, it was about ten against one, and they won. Trading glances with Sirius, we agreed what to do. The twelve of us went creeping up behind them, making no noises. They must either have the best hearing ever, or we weren't as soundless as we thought because they whipped around before we were even within 18 meters **(about 20 yards, right).** But we were within shooting range. With twelve stunners against six exhausted teenagers, we were able to take them down.

 **This time I swear I will update soon.**


	5. swarm Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I'm lazy. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Harry- griffin Neville- talon Hermione- hoot Ron- drummer Luna- spectra Aten- shade**

 **Warning- cursing**

Griffins POV

My body feels like a thousand pounds. What happened? Let's see, we took down about sixty death munchers when a third party grabbed us. Who were they? Thinking about it, didn't they look a little familiar?

Hearing a groan next to me I slowly open one bleary eye. The first thing I notice is that I am chained with a very thick silver chained with elaborate runes inscribed on it. Going down the length of the chain I noticed next to me was talon. He was the one who groaned.

As I began to recall my last memories I distinctly remember a big blur moving in front of me to intercept the stunners heading towards me. Was that talon? If it was he got hit with three stunners. That was so sweet of him. That idiot.

Connected to talon was shade, than spectra, then hoot and drummer. Drummer. Being the smartass he is, made the first comment. "I know we all have trust issues, but really, handcuff therapy? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"It's not the trust issues, silly, it's the obvious sexual tension between griffin and talon that caused us to be chained together." Spectra chimed in.

"It used to be the same wat between hoot and drummer before you started dating. Obviously those two have been up to something" shade added smirking at the blush that completely took over said couples faces.

"They couldn't do much, my room is right between theirs. I would have heard something going on." Talon joked trying to make light of the situation by teasing them.

Hoot, our groups Brainiac, and drummer, the group show off, had started dating two months ago. It was really cute and innocent, especially considering they haven't even kissed yet, but it's still fun to tease.

Although it's definitely not healthy, joking around to avoid pressing matters, but it works.

Looking around the room, I finally noticed we weren't alone. At the other side of the room there was an old man in an eyesore bathrobe, a balding man with bright red hair was standing next to a plump woman also with rust colored hair. A man with long black hair and grey eyes, a blond man with thin scars all over his face, a woman with a rounded face and short black hair standing next to a tall man with brown hair and sharp features were all studying us.

The other two people in the room gave me a sour taste in my mouth. My par- no, my sperm and egg donor, were standing right there. Looking directly at me with an unreadable expression in their eyes.

"It's nice to see you are awake Ms. Potter. We have been looking all over for you." The Gandalf wannabe tried to say in a grandfatherly tone. Keyword, tried.

In response to his words, I looked around, as though I were looking for something until I turned to talon. "Do you know a Ms. Potter, talon?"

"Unfortunately, I do not, **Griffin** " he stresses my name and sends a glare to the wakado.

"Now Mr. Longbottom, please listen to reason. You cannot just change who your family is, and children belong with their families." Scar face jumped in.

This time it was hoot who spoke up. "Why, we couldn't agree more, right drummer?" she said in a (fake) cheery voice. And for a moment the adults thought it was going to be easy.

"Hoot is completely correct, we are a family and definitely stick together."

"Your family are the people of the same blood." The fa-plump woman tried to add.

"I don't trust the people I'm related to as far I can throw them, actually less, I throw pretty far. How do you feel about it shade?" spectra's dreamy voice challenged the adults.

"I'd rather like to throw my father off a cliff, spectra." Shade snarled in his voice usual reserved for erasers and scientist.

And at this the group of adults knew the following hour would not be pleasant.

 **im really lazy, expect an update sometime this week. No promises.**


End file.
